And Yet Another Twist
by TheBoglies
Summary: Idea started by: Deena Continued by: Snowwhite; Emm; Maddie; Sammi; yankydoodle; Archie Lover; laurathebairn; Janey; tchergrl; Deena; Here's your challenge - you're pretty much picking it up from where it ended at the end of series 5. Archie's made hi


And yet another fiction idea...  
  
Idea started by: Deena Continued by: Snowwhite; Emm; Maddie; Sammi; yankydoodle; Archie Lover; laurathebairn; Janey; tchergrl; Deena; Here's your challenge - you're pretty much picking it up from where it ended at the end of series 5. Archie's made his decision known that he wants to leave as Laird. He'll come back to grab his things, and his wife, and go. Paul takes over. I guess how Lexie reacts to leaving, aside from declaring she'll stick by her man, is anyone's guess.  
  
But here's where the change comes in - unannounced one day, a car pulls up and out comes Lizzie. Everyone goes to greet her and they're naturally thrilled to see her. She's nervous and keeps looking back at the car. Finally she takes Lexie & Molly aside and explains - Archie's in the back and there'd been a terrible accident - Archie had taken a bad fall during one of the legs of their ascent. He's suffered a horrible concussion resulting in - - amnesia!  
  
It's been weeks now. Lizzie had been hoping that his memory would return. The doctors told her it's quite possible it could return at any time, and that any little thing could jar it. Or, he may only recover part of his memory. They just don't know. She finally decided to bring him home figuring the stories she'd been telling him of their childhood wasn't doing it and, if anything would bring him back, being home, with the rest of his family, might.  
  
So - Archie gets out of the car but recognises no one. As much as everyone wants to rush into his arms, they're as good as strangers to him. He knows who they are only from the information Lizzie's given him.  
  
Interesting possibilities - does he fall back in love with Lexie? After all, he doesn't know her right now. Does he regain his memory at all? Does he not regain his memory but fall in love with her anyway? Does Lexie convince Archie he never wanted to leave? (Sneaky girl.) If she does this and he later remembers will he be majority angry with her?  
  
For Paul, this throws a monkey wrench in things because he was all set to take his place in the family and the running of things. While he can still run things, it can make it awkward having Archie around. Archie glanced around at the people rushing to meet him; nothing and no one were familiar in the slightest.  
  
He took in his surroundings like a child trying to register everything and commit it to his empty memory.  
  
It was so frustrating, Lizzie kept talking about his childhood and his friends but the reality was-  
  
he didn't even know who Lizzie was, What Glenbogle was or that he was even married.  
  
A pretty brown haired woman approached him slower then the others, she looked worried.... Sad.  
  
She looked like she too had lost something.  
  
Finally she stood in front of him, and he noticed that she had the bluest eyes he'd ever seen. They were searching his own, as if hoping that he would remember her.  
  
He didn't. He had no idea. But he felt like he should.  
  
He's eye's wandered around the others, now standing, watching the interaction between him and this woman. It was like; his reaction to this one person would seal his future. Maybe even hers....  
  
Unsure of what to do he stuck out his hand and commented " Hi. I've been told I'm Archie, and you are?"  
  
The woman burst into tears. He raised his eyebrows- that had obviously not been the right thing to say.  
  
He studied her harder now, trying to place her in his memory- she couldn't be very old, late twenty's at the most...how old was he?  
  
Archie looked up at the older woman who had come to hold this younger girl. She too looked distraught.  
  
He hated this, hated hurting people without knowing why...  
  
Who were they? "Come on Archie, lets get you into the house," Lizzie pushed him forward and he began to walk very slowly towards a door.  
  
Once they were in Lizzie helped him sit down and every one else sat round him.  
  
"Archie this is Molly" Molly came forward and smiled at him. Her eyes were red and her hands were shaking.  
  
Molly? Where had he heard this name before? "Oh my son " Molly said and hugged Archie. He felt her tears on his face.  
  
How could this happen to him. There was a big black hole in his mind; he could really remember nothing, although he tried it very hard. There must be something.  
  
All those people, who were standing around him, they all looked at him. One of them he reminded a little bit, that was that old man with grey hair. A name? No, he didn't remember his name, but his face?  
  
He got a headache of it "Please can you bring me to a room where I can rest "he asked. That was one thing he was feeling lucky, that he could talk that he remembered his own language. Also when they travelled to this place, there were things that he recognised at first, but to what they reminded him he surely couldn't say. First there must be more things that he should remember before he wanted to talk about it... " Ah, sure. Arch, come on you must be tired" The young brunette came up to him again and took him by the arm  
  
He looked across at Lizzie who nodded and then let himself be led off by the woman.  
  
Lexie didn't know quite what to do. It hadn't been till they reached the door to their room that she realised that this might be a bit weird for him.  
  
He wouldn't remember anything, and throwing him straight into a shared room might be a bit of a shock.  
  
On the other hand the objects and atmosphere of that room might make some of the memories return.  
  
She decided to risk it and opened the door,  
  
" Here we go, this is your room. You lie down here and I'll get you something to drink and run a hot bath."  
  
Archie nodded distractedly, glancing around the unfamiliar room  
  
Lexie shut the door and heaved a sigh that sounded more like a sob- she had to be strong  
  
Meanwhile Archie had wondered over to the other side of the bed, filled with curiosity he picked up a photograph of himself and the woman... Archie frowned to himself.... Had he been with this woman before?  
  
Lexie came and opened the door again "I've run your bath...if you want to just come this way" she said watching him.  
  
"Oh thanks Lex" Archie replied not looking round  
  
"Hey...you remembered my name" Lexie said happily  
  
"Sorry?" Archie said turning round  
  
"you remembered my name" Lexie said again. Archie looked confused, "What is your name?" He asked her  
  
"Lexie..." she said disappointed...it had been a one off " When was this photo taken.... Lexie?" He asked, using the name to try and make it familiar again  
  
Lexie came and sat beside him on the bed. How odd her name sounded now, he'd always used it so much. She glanced at the photo he was holding and looked down  
  
" that's, um, that was our wedding day"  
  
" Oh"  
  
"So...were married?" Archie asked. Lexie had tears in her eyes to think Archie couldn't remember their special day. "Yes, remember" Lexie said tearfully, but she knew he couldn't. Lexie so wanted to cuddle up to him...but she was a stranger to him now. She had waited so long for him to come back...and now it was a mindless man who didn't know anything. Archie looked at the pretty girl next to him and his eyes began to water too.  
  
" I'm sorry. I really want to remember I want to remember you.... What we had. But I just can't"  
  
" I know" Lexie sobbed, trying to put on a happy face  
  
" It'll come back."  
  
She was reassuring herself as well as him  
  
" Lexie? Did I call you Lexie?"  
  
" My name's Alexandra" She murmured " But everyone calls me Lexie, you generally called me 'Lex'" "Lexie, Lex" he rolled it off his tongue and it seemed to come naturally, his mouth seemed to follow the shape of the sounds without him even need to think about remembering the name.  
  
"So how long, where, when. Why... I want you to tell me all about our marriage" said Archie getting eager, wanting to know more "then maybe it might start to come back. "But I want to know everything mind; " he said smiling. Lexie laughed and mopping her eyes and taking a deep breath she started. Lexie took the photo from him and fingered the frame.  
  
"We met about 6 years ago; I was the housekeeper/ cook here when you came back.  
  
We were best friends for 3 years and then you asked me to marry you."  
  
Archie smiled " I take it you said yes"  
  
Lexie nodded coyly " We've been married for just over a year."  
  
Then she seemed to slip back into her own memories and giggled  
  
" what?" archie asked, hanging on her every word  
  
" I ran away from 2 wedding ceremonies before you finally got me to say 'I do' "  
  
Archie laughed, "so it wasn't all smooth sailing hey"  
  
" No"  
  
Lexie lowered her eyes and put the photo back on the bedside table  
  
" tell me more...." archie insisted  
  
Lexie looked up " Later." she ordered " You're bath is getting cold"  
  
Now Archie knew just enough to be intrigued Archie sat in the bath wondering how long this was going to haunt him. All his memories gone, and would he ever get them back? Lexie knocked on the door and without thinking walked in with a tray of tea and biscuits.  
  
"Sorry! " she gasped "I'll just leave these here " and went to go out again but Archie decided he wanted her there around him so he could try to start remembering.  
  
"Don't go" archie called Lexie back. She turned around,  
  
"You know this reminds me of another time," she said smiling, but then she realised Archie couldn't remember it could he?  
  
"Go on" encouraged archie  
  
" Well when were friends and I was the housekeeper, I walked in on you in the bath, told you my feelings for you" she began to laugh remembering  
  
"and what did I say?" asked archie  
  
"oh you were in love with someone else at the time" Lexie replied  
  
"Well good thing its different this time round!" Archie smiled "Was I really such a bad boy to be in love with more women? " Archie laughed.  
  
" Oh Archie, don't remind me at that time, I can't tell you all what had happened and about the feelings I had "  
  
"Lexie, when I want to get back my memory I think it should be better that you told me everything "  
  
" I leave you alone, when you want to talk it should be better that you talk with Golly, he's good in it "  
  
" Golly? That's the man with his grey hair?" "Yep you're right Archie, he is, he was like your second father, don't you remember "  
  
Maybe that's the reason why he remembered that man most of all. Archie decided to have a talk with him. Maybe he could help him to get a bit of his memory back. " Arch?"  
  
Archie looked at her blankly so she continued  
  
" Why did you say it was a good thing that it's different this time round?"  
  
" well, me being in love with you and not this other woman..."  
  
" but are you in love with me? Can you remember any feelings?"  
  
Archie gazed at her, willing his memories to come back, but they didn't.... Not yet anyway.  
  
" I must be. I'm sorry, it's so frustrating.... I know there's something there... I just. I think losing the feelings associated to the memories is worse then losing the actual memories themselves"  
  
" It's okay. I'll try and help as much as I can, just ask ok...now I'm away." she bobbed down and kissed his head  
  
He caught her arm and pulled her down to sit on the rim of the bathtub.  
  
" Lex"  
  
She smiled "What?"  
  
" Do you love me?"  
  
She smiled again " More than anything else in this world. Now get out of that bath or you'll catch cold soon. You'll find clothes in the wardrobe in the room I took you to."  
  
" Okay" "Thank you Lex" Archie said looking up at her. Lexie smiled and left.  
  
Archie looked around some more. 'How could this be' he thought. 'Why can't I remember'. He wrapped a towel around him and walked out of the bathroom. He looked both ways. 'What way was the room Lex had took me to' he wondered. "Ok" he said aloud.  
  
He started to walk along the hall and then opened a bedroom door. He looked around for a bit, thinking. "This is it," he said. "I remembered". He smiled and went to the wardrobe where he found the clothes that Lexie had told him he would find. He put them on and then went downstairs.  
  
He met everyone in the family room. He smiled. "Lexie...I found my room and my clothes," he said. Lexie smiled. "Great Arch, and you remember my name," she said. "Now do you remember anyone from before?" Lizzie asked.  
  
He looked about and spotted the grey haired man...."That's.... Um...Golly" he said pointing over at him. "Yes son, IM Golly". Archie looked around some more. "Uh I don't know anyone else," he said.  
  
Molly now burst into tears; the fact that her own son didn't even remember her name made her feel so upset. " Lex?" Archie moved closer to the one person he felt he knew a bit about and whispered " What have I done now?"  
  
" Nothing honey, it's not your fault. It's just, well...that's Molly.... You're mother"  
  
" Oh" Archie cringed  
  
Lexie gave him a reassuring look and then led him over  
  
" Mother?" Archie asked, this was truly frustrating. This woman who he had obviously known all his life was no more familiar to him then a woman passing by on the street "Son, don't try to force yourself into remembering who I am, just take it easy. It will come back to you," said Molly.  
  
Archie looked at her then hugged her. "IM sorry mother, I know I love you and I know you're my mother. Its here somewhere" he said trying to hold back the tears.  
  
Everyone watched as Archie hugged his mother. Lexie had begun to cry as well. Archie, her Archie is lost in his own little world, and there is nothing anyone can do about it until he remembers. That night Archie and Lexie lay in bed talking. He had insisted that everything be the same as normal, that he even be on the right side of the bed.  
  
Anything to help get his memory back, piece by piece.  
  
" Did we used to talk like this a lot?" He asked, looking across at her  
  
" Yeah, a lot. Talk, fight, other things..." Lexie smiled and then blushed. This didn't even feel like her husband she was talking to.  
  
But Archie smiled back " I'll remember Lexie. I'm determined to, I will not loose so much of my life. I will not lose you forever."  
  
Tears formed in Lexie's eyes, he reached over to wipe them away and suddenly stopped.  
  
Something about the scene seemed familiar, as her smell floated over to him.  
  
He blinked ad it was gone, he looked up into her eyes and felt their warmth- maybe a bit had come back...  
  
"What did we used to fight about?" He asked  
  
" Everything and anything" Lexie laughed "But I'm sure we didn't mean to fight?" he asked looking deep into her blue eyes, trying to remember.  
  
"No I don't think so" Lexie smiled. Archie could see the sadness in her eyes...he was sure he'd seen this many a time before. "Lexie, I do love you even though I'm not sure about everything," said Archie.  
  
"I know, and I love you too Arch. I just wish you could remember" Lexie said. "What about hector?" asked Archie suddenly.  
  
Lexie looked up at Archie. No one had yet mentioned anything about Hector. "I remember that father died" said Archie looking at Lexie. "Yeah yeah Arch you are right, he did. I'm sorry," said Lexie.  
  
She tried not to smile, but she really wanted to. He remembered something very important that no one had told him before... " How did you know that?" Lexie asked,  
  
" I don't know" Archie replied shocked " Lex, I don't know...."  
  
" That's good" Lexie laughed " Oh that's so good Arch"  
  
She wrapped him in a hug and laughed.  
  
" I'm sorry you had to remember something so sad, but I'm so glad that you did remember something. Does anything else seem familiar?"  
  
Archie shook his head slowly " Only smells, and other sensory things"  
  
" That's ok, I think that sensory things are the first ways a person records memories so maybe its how we can tap back into yours" "I'm glad you remembered that Arch," said Lexie smiling.  
  
"Me too, ya see Lex it's coming back to me slowly," Archie said.  
  
"Yeah it is, not let's go to sleep. See you in the morning" said Lexie kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"Night Lexie" said Archie. The next morning Archie opened his eyes and noticed that Lexie was asleep in his arms.  
  
He put his nose to her hair and tried to remember her. Bits and pieces came when he shut his eyes, but nothing conclusive.  
  
He could vaguely remember waking up many times like this. He remembered Lexie's laugh, and her voice.  
  
He remembered missing her, but couldn't quite remember why....  
  
Lexie whimpered and moved  
  
" You awake?" He whispered softly Latter on that evening he heard the bagpipes coming from down stairs. He jumped as there was a knock on the door and Lexie entered.  
  
"Are you ok, Archie? Come down now dinners ready" "Yeah", replied Lexie, sleepily. She was having such a wonderful dream where her and Archie were happy in Glenbogle once again. When she came back to reality, she woke with a start.  
  
"You ok, Arch?", she asked cautiously.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine", he said, as a means to reassure himself as well as her.  
  
Lexie snuggled into him deeper and his eyes rested on the bedside table and he stared at a small piece of metal lying there. It was shaped like a ring pull and as soon as he saw it, he felt a stab of recollection. He concentrated hard, he remembered the smell of Lexie's perfume, a red dress...it was coming back him in a rush.  
  
" Lexie?" Archie whispered  
  
" Yeah" Lexie murmured, still half asleep  
  
" I remember"  
  
Lexie's eyes were suddenly wide open as she pushed herself up on his chest and looked at him  
  
" You remember what?" She asked excitedly  
  
" I remember when I asked you to be my wife"  
  
Her eyes widened as her breath caught in her throat  
  
" Oh my gosh, Arch....." "Tell me everything that you remember Archie", Lexie said eagerly.  
  
He thought carefully, clinging onto every memory "I remember the smell of your perfume, I can't describe the smell but I can smell it. You wore a beautiful red dress and you wore your hair down. I remember I felt upset, but when I saw you, I felt like the happiest man in the world"  
  
Lexie had tears in her eyes, and so did Archie.  
  
"I remember kissing you and putting that ring pull on your finger", he said. Lexie looked over at the ring pull on the table and smiled, thankful that it had been there to help him remember. She picked it up and put it in Archie's hand.  
  
"Archie, that was just before your father died. He died just before we were going to get married. You must be remembering things from around the same time. Do you remember why we used the ring pull?"  
  
" Not quite" Archie replied trying to concentrate on his thoughts  
  
" You didn't have a ring yet, and it was just after the Midsummer ball so we made do with the ring pull I grabbed off the table."  
  
He smiled down at her, and then thought of something else  
  
" You ran away from the wedding"  
  
Lexie nodded  
  
" And you came and found me. Just like you did the second time as well."  
  
She pulled herself up to look at him again  
  
" I just can't escape you Archie Macdonald"  
  
" Hmmm, apparently not"  
  
"Why did you run away Lex?", Archie asked, almost afraid of the answer, afraid that he caused Lexie that much hurt, that the only option was to run away.  
  
Lexie chose her words carefully, not wishing to upset him even more, "the first time, you weren't ready to be married. Your dad's death was too fresh"  
  
"oh I see", Archie said. "And the second time?"  
  
"Well...Katrina came back", Lexie answered tentatively.  
  
At the mention of that name, Archie had a vague feeling of familiarity, but it left as soon as it came. "And Katrina is?", Archie asked.  
  
"She was an old flame, she came back to Glenbogle to try and get you back", Lexie answered, relieved that Archie didn't remember her. "She didn't succeed, but you offered her old teaching job back and I didn't want her around so I left. I know I was stupid for leaving, but you came and found me and insisted we married right there on the hill and we did"  
  
"I was quite the romantic wasn't I?", Archie said teasingly.  
  
"When you wanted to be, yes", Lexie said with a smile.  
  
They looked longingly into each other's eyes and a sudden feeling of deja vu engulfed Archie. He was struck by how utterly beautiful she was, and he had an aching desire to kiss her.  
  
" What are you thinking" Lexie whispered, close to his lips  
  
" That I have very good taste"  
  
Lexie groaned and hit him playfully, but he grabbed her arm mid swing and smiling drew her toward him  
  
" Archie.... You don't have to..."  
  
But he kissed her before she could finish. This felt familiar, this he remembered, and even if the memories were gone the feelings were slowly creeping back in They kissed long and deep, Archie's hands cupping her tear-stained face. She never wanted this moment to end.  
  
When he pulled away, there were fresh tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"Archie, what does this mean?"  
  
"Lex, I think I'm falling in love with you all over again" He kissed her again, more passionately this time, running his fingers through her hair. He wanted her; he wanted to spend his life with her. This many he's knew.  
  
He touched the ring pull, which was lying on the bed. He picked it up. Lexie was kissing his face, his neck. "Lexie" he said  
  
"Hmmm?" she said between kisses  
  
"There's something I want to ask you" She lifted her eyes and gazed at him  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
Lexie smiled " Do you know how many times you've asked me that?"  
  
" No" Archie grinned a grin she knew well " That's why I'm asking you again."  
  
Lexie smiled back " Of course I'll marry you Arch"  
  
She giggled and he raises his eyebrows  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, we're moving fairly fast aren't we? I mean...you barely know me..."  
  
He rolled his eyes and reached for her again, placing the ring pull on her finger once again He fingered the ring pull again.  
  
Not quite knowing how to ask her,  
  
"Lexie, I..." Lexie wiped back her tears as the ring pull was placed on her finger.  
  
"You know Arch, This is the happiest day of my life"  
  
"Mine to Lex" Archie leaned over to kiss her again,  
  
"Arch what will the family say?" Lexie looked worried "Lex, I think they'll be thrilled", he said happily  
  
"I hope so, it's just you don't really remember everyone yet", she said worriedly  
  
"Well maybe we should keep it to ourselves for a bit then", he suggested  
  
"Good idea", she said. Excited at the thought of their secret re- engagement, and the fact that his memories of her were starting to return.  
  
Suddenly Duncan burst through the door, forgetting that Archie was back and subsequently also forgetting to knock.  
  
" Oh" He began to run back out " Sorry!"  
  
" It's okay Duncan" Lexie laughed "You can come back in"  
  
Duncan tiptoed back in, a bit unsure "How are you feeling boss?", Duncan asked, concerned.  
  
"Much better, thanks", Archie replied giving Lexie a knowing glance  
  
"Oh good", Duncan said, oblivious to the look exchanged between Archie and Lexie. "I came to see if you want me to show you around a bit of the estate, see if it can jog the old memories"  
  
"Thanks Duncan, but I don't know if he's well enough", Lexie answered hurriedly. "Archie, I don't want you doing too much"  
  
"I'll be ok Lex", he answered. "I'll go for a little while ok"  
  
"Best take the Land Rover eh Dunc?", said Lexie "Lex, Ill be ok walking," said Archie taking her hand.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Lexie.  
  
"Yeah sure".  
  
"Ok then Archie, see you later. Take care of him Dunc," said Lexie smiling. "Will do Lex" Duncan said leaving the room.  
  
Lexie sat for a moment. She couldn't get over that she was re-engaged and that he was remembering quite a lot. She went downstairs to speak to Molly.  
  
"Molly he remembered more" Lexie said with a gleaming smile on her face. "Really?" asked Molly.  
  
"Yes I'm so happy," Lexie said.... "What has he remembered, Lexie?", Molly asked, secretly hoping that he had remembered that she was his mother. The blank stare he had given her when he first arrived broke her heart. She could only imagine how Lexie must have felt that he did not even recognise his own wife.  
  
Lexie was eager to spill everything to Molly about how he remembered their engagement and were now re-engaged. She was bursting to tell someone but she held back. She could see the pain in Molly's eyes and didn't want to hurt her any more.  
  
"He remembered about Hector", Lexie said excitedly. "He remembered Hector's name without me even having to mention him"  
  
Molly's sad eyes lit up at the mention of her late husband's name and she began to wish he was here. "That's wonderful news Lexie"  
  
"I know, I think everything is coming back to him, slowly but surely", said Lexie  
  
"I hope so dear", Molly said, still unsure "He didn't um.... Mention me did he?" asked Molly looking rather upset.  
  
Lexie looked at Molly, she knew it was breaking her heart. "I'm so sorry Molly, but he hasn't mentioned you yet, but I'm sure he'll remember" said Lexie taking Molly's hand.  
  
"Its ok dear I'm fine, I know it takes time," said Molly.  
  
"Well ill talk to him tonight again ok?" said Lexie.  
  
Molly began to cry  
  
"I just don't understand why he remembered his father and not me"  
  
Lexie put her arm round Molly to comfort her  
  
"honestly Molly I can see no pattern to what he remembers, but photos seem to help, our wedding photo did, and he remembered Hector and the midsummer ball, so maybe you should look out some photos from around that time, especially if there are any of the two of you"  
  
Molly smiled at Lexie  
  
"a good idea I'll do that dear, so he remembered the midsummer ball"  
  
"yes he did" replied Lexie smiling, wanting to tell Molly what had happened but knowing she couldn't.  
  
Molly looked fondly at Lexie and went off to find the photos. Lexie smiled as she watched Molly walking away. She then felt the tears build up in her eyes.  
  
How come it felt as though her family was being ripped apart. Why can't it all be fine again?  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by muttering coming from a room. She walked over to the door and looked in to find Archie. He had set out a pile of photos of everybody he had met again in front of him. To Lexie it looked as though he was trying to figure out who was who. She smiled as she knew how much he wanted to remember everyone and he was trying his hardest.  
  
"Hello" said Lexie. "Oh Lex hi um I'm just trying to remember.... As if you couldn't guess huh?" laughed Archie. "Yeah I know," said Lexie.  
  
She went over and kissed him. "Do you remember anymore yet?" asked Lexie Archie pulled out a photo, and stared at it.  
  
"This one is my father. This is Hector."  
  
"Yea, that one is good old Hector," Lexie confirmed. She glanced at the photos. Molly, Golly, Duncan, Lizzie... then her eyes fell on two photos that she wasn't sure if she wanted to bring to his attention just yet.  
  
One photo was of Archie and Katrina. Lex glanced at Archie, who was staring at a photo of Molly, almost as if willing himself to remember some thread of memory about this sweet, loving woman. He didn't notice her pick up that photo. She knew it was her own paranoia that made her do it, but she didn't want to remind him of her just yet.  
  
Archie also missed seeing her pick up a second photo. She knew she couldn't let him remember any of those memories yet. Call it selfish, but he'd only just been returned to them, and she couldn't bear to have him turn around and run away again. She didn't even take a second glance at Jamie's face before tucking the photo away in the back of her waistband, for fear Archie would notice her stashing the two photos away.  
  
She leaned against Archie's arm and peered at the photo in his hand. It was a shot of a young Molly and Hector, perhaps after their engagement.  
  
"So I guess I got my looks from my mother, hey?"  
  
Lexie snorted. "Yea, I guess you could say that."  
  
"I.... Hector was a very... difficult person, wasn't he? I seem to remember... we fought a lot, didn't we?"  
  
"Yea, you did.... You and Hector sometimes made my job easier, really." Lexie replied thoughtfully.  
  
Archie looked stunned. "How's that?"  
  
Lexie smiled softly, glancing down at Useless, who had followed her into the room. "Ya used to yell at each other so that it'd shake the crawlies from their corners and the dust from Th' rafters."  
  
Now Archie snorted. "Somehow, that sounds familiar." He put his arm around Lexie's waist and drew her near. As he did, he heard a crinkle as the photos she'd hid in her waistband bent around his arm. Lexie heard the crinkle too, they looked at each other  
  
"Lexie what was that?"  
  
She took a deep breath; "they were two photos I hid as I thought it was too soon for you to see them"  
  
she pulled them out of her waistband and gave them to Archie " Who are they?" Archie asked  
  
Lexie sighed " The woman is Katrina. And the boy is your brother Jamie. Katrina was your girlfriend before me, and Jamie died when you were young"  
  
" Oh" that seemed to be the only thing he could say lately, as he stared extra hard at these photos and tried to weasel out some form of a memory. But maybe Lexie was right; maybe it was too soon for these memories.... He turned to Lexie and said,  
  
"I sense that Katrina is not important for the moment, but Jamie, he was my brother, he died, how? Lexie I can feel a dull pain at the thought of this, was his death tragic?"  
  
Lexie took another deep breath and simply replied  
  
"yes, do you want me to tell you or maybe it would be better for Golly to explain he was around at the time"  
  
Archie looked confused momentarily and then said  
  
"No I think I want you to tell me, I'm sorry if it is hard for you too, but please I need to know."  
  
Lexie took him by the hand led him to sit down in the library, she began to explain as simply as she could what had happened to Jamie. What she feared most were the inevitable questions that would follow the revelation, but she realised this could be key in Archie's memory returning.  
  
She suddenly realised that he had lost his memory whilst on the trip with Lizzie, a trip that was about Hector and Jamie, he had already randomly recalled Hector, so maybe this would help. Later that day Archie was alone walking around the Loch. He saw that someone was on it in a rowing boat.  
  
He was sitting down on a rock gazing before him. At once the person in the boat was standing up and the boat started rolling a bit. Archie couldn't see who it was. He stands up and started to shout: " Hey watch out!" Suddenly Archie felt himself sweaty. There was something in his mind that he remembered.  
  
" Jamey, Jamey, where are you? No, no, where are you? " Archie ran into the loch and was screaming and crying, still shouting the name of his brother. Meanwhile Molly, who was working in the garden heard him shouting and ran to him. " Archie come back! " she called. Golly and Duncan heard them and ran after Archie into the Loch. They were holding him in their arms and tried to calm down him. " Be quiet my son, be quiet, it's alright" Golly said to Archie, who could only cry. " What's happened" Lexie yelled in fear as she too ran down the path towards the loch  
  
" Molly! Molly! What is it? Is Archie okay?"  
  
Molly turned to her daughter in law, not knowing whether to smile or cry  
  
" He's remembered Jamie. He's reliving the accident Lexie"  
  
" Oh my gosh Arch. Oh Molly..."  
  
She wrapped her in her arms and they walked down to where Archie lay surrounded by Golly and Duncan "Jamie, Jamie" Archie repeated the name his head turned from side to side, "I want Jamie"  
  
"Oh Archie" Molly knelt down by her son and held his hand she was crying as she stroked his head. "Jamie's dead because of me," Archie said weakly, as Molly held soothed him in her arms "it's all my fault mother".  
  
Everyone fell silent and Molly had tears in her eyes...he had called her 'mother': what she most feared he had forgotten forever. Golly and Duncan moved away sensing that Molly and Archie needed time and space. Lexie stood unsure of what to do, she turned to Golly, who motioned for her to accompany them.  
  
"They need time and space, he has to grieve, how are you lass?"  
  
"I'm not sure really, tired I think, it is all very emotional, maybe I need some quiet time for myself."  
  
"Aye you probably do, go and rest, you may well be needed later." "Oh Archie dear, I love you so much," said Molly holding on to her son tight.  
  
"Jamie died because of me mother, its all my fault," said Archie. Molly could feel him shaking in her arms. It was all coming back to him so quick.  
  
"No Archie it wasn't your fault don't think like that," said Molly.  
  
"Mother can I rest for a bit?" Archie said pulling away from his mother's grip. "Sure you can sweetheart," said Molly... " Archie, I love you, you know that don't you? We will get through this together" Molly let go of his hand.  
  
"Yes, Molly, Mother" Archie looked into his mother's eyes as he slowly walked up the garden path Archie went upstairs and lay down for a bit.  
  
Downstairs.... Lexie was just leaving the house when Duncan turned up. "Hello Dunc, how are you?" asked Lexie.  
  
"Oh I'm fine Lex, how's Archie is he ok?" asked Duncan.  
  
"Yeah he's doing good and he is remembering quite a bit" said Lexie smiling.  
  
"That's great, but I eh gotta go...cya" said Duncan.  
  
"Um...bye then" said Lexie. Lexie saw that Molly was alone by the loch she went down to see her  
  
"Are you alright Molly?"  
  
"Well yes and no dear, I think Archie has recalled who I am but this dredging up of Jamie's accident is so painful"  
  
"I know" replied Lexie giving her a hug "come on lets get you inside, a cup of tea and maybe a lie down is what you need"  
  
"yes I think you are right"  
  
"where is Archie" Lexie asked  
  
"he is upstairs I think resting, perhaps he would like some tea too"  
  
"yes perhaps, funny how in times of crisis tea is what you need most!"  
  
Molly made her way upstairs and Lexie went to the kitchen to make tea. She carried a tray upstairs and knocked on Molly's door; Molly appeared already to be asleep so she left the tea on the bedside table and made her way to find Archie. She knocked on the door.  
  
"Arch?" she whispered. She opened the door quietly he was asleep on the bed all curled up his head in his hands.  
  
She reached out to gently touch him on the arm  
  
"Arch?" she whispered again. "I didn't mean too I'm sorry" Archie mumbled. Lexie said down on the bed "I know...you were remembering..." Lexie said looking away from Archie and to the wall. "No I was rocking the boat...I was being stupid like usual" Archie mumbled again still not looking up.  
  
"What?" Lexie said confused and turning back to look at him. "I know everyone blames me Lizzie..." He said  
  
"Lizzie?" Lexie said to herself quietly then she realised, he was still reliving the accident...this must be him using his past memory...this must of been what happened after the accident...and he thought she was Lizzie...Lizzie must of said something to him after...Lexie had to go find Lizzie to tell her about this...she needed to say the same things again to reassure him...  
  
Lexie got up and quietly walked out the room to go find Lizzie... "Lizzie, Archie is remembering the accident with your brother Jamie" Lexie told everything when she found Lizzie, who didn't have heard or seen anything what happened cause she was working.  
  
" Hmm, what? What did you say?" Lizzie jumped out of her chair, "Where is he now? " "Lizzie, stay calm, now he's thinking I'm you, he calls me Lizzie!"  
  
" Shall I try to look what he say if I come in his room?" "That's why I need you, oh when will it be over" Lexie got again tears in her eyes, "It's so hard to see him so, I love him Lizzie" "I know, come on Lex "  
  
when they arrived in the room of Archie Lizzie went in alone to look how his reaction should be. " Hi Lizzie, where's Lexie?" Lizzie looked astonished at him. " Lexie, he needs you" ... Lizzie left the room as Lexie went over to Archie, he was smiling.  
  
"Archie are you alright, do you remember what happened earlier?"  
  
"No"  
  
Lexie wasn't sure what to think how much had he forgotten or had he simply blocked out the painful memories he had been reliving earlier.  
  
He reached out and touched her face "don't worry I'm fine but I want you to tell me more about us and our history"  
  
Lexie shock off her feeling of uncertainty, grinned and began  
  
"mm where shall I begin, what would you like the best bits the worst bits?"  
  
"I don't mind anything"  
  
Lexie smiled and began to relate the saga of the sleeper train. "Well when we first met, you had to go to London for the day for a competition. You were also going to see an old girlfriend," Lexie said. "What was her name?" asked Archie.  
  
"Justine. So anyway we went on a helicopter and it broke down so we got a lift in an ice cream van...." Lexie started to giggle.  
  
"What?" asked Archie. "Oh I just remembered finding some ice lollies...I ate a whole box of them then felt a bit sick" smiled Lexie. Archie smiled with her.  
  
"When we got there I began to cook the grouse in the restraint kitchen...". "Restaurant?" asked Archie. "Oh yeah you and Justine owned a restaurant. You had to come back here for a bit when your mother told you that Hector had been in a bad accident. It turned out he was fine" Lexie said smiling.  
  
"So what happened?" asked Archie... he was loving this. It all sounded so interesting. Lexie went onto explain what happened in the kitchen, Mr Sluroy bursting into the restaurant drunk and Archie's argument with Justine!  
  
"But Lex this doesn't seem to have much to do with and you and me or am I missing something, it is a great story though!"  
  
"Patience" she teased, moving herself closer to him  
  
"...so you are in your bottom bunk, and I feel sorry for you think you are all upset over Justine and what was a girl to do but give you a cuddle"  
  
"what you mean you climbed into my bunk"  
  
"yes and then promptly fell asleep" Lexie laughed  
  
"oh" said Archie sounding a little disappointed "is there more?" "Well yes, during the night you kissed me on the cheek. And I returned the kiss. Then we kinda got a bit carried away," said Lexie blushing.  
  
Archie smiled. "You don't have to be embarrassed Lex, we are married" he said laughing. "Well sounds like we had a good night" he said.  
  
"Yeah but when you realised I was ...well me you didn't let me back in the bed" Lexie said.  
  
Slowly this was all coming back to Archie. He remembered this. He didn't say anything to Lexie though...he wanted to try and see how more he could remember. He remembered thinking "What am I doing?" when he realised it was Lexie and not Justine.  
  
"Sorry..." Archie said laughing  
  
"Well you did have a girlfriend..." Lexie said laughing  
  
"carry on..." Archie said very interested...it was like Lexie was reading him a story of his life and he was a little kid.  
  
"Well then I went back up to my bunk...," Lexie said.  
  
"And that was it?" Archie said disappointed  
  
"Oh no..There's more" Lexie laughed  
  
"More?" Archie looked excited  
  
"Well when we arrived at Glenbogle station... we kissed again at the station..." Lexie laughed  
  
"Then we walked away holding hands!" Archie finished excited  
  
"Yes!" Lexie screamed hugging him "Go on."  
  
"Well I got huffy and went back to the top bunk, and in the morning we said we wouldn't tell anyone"  
  
"The perfect gentleman" Archie grinned as Lexie hit him with a pillow.  
  
"Ouch that hurts" Archie got another pillow and started hitting Lexie as she giggled. Soon the room was covered in feathers.  
  
"Hang on this reminds me of another story, do you want to hear it?" "Maybe more stories later, I am trying to piece everything together, its hard as at the moment everything is fragmented, and in no order, I seem to remember little pieces of different events, but that story was great!"  
  
Lexie smiled at him remembering herself the happy times and suddenly she felt overcome with sadness herself. Sadness that Archie had gone away and although he had returned it was different. What if his memory never came back properly, what if there were things he forgot about the two of them and their love, she turned away as she felt a tead slide down her cheek.  
  
"Lex what's wrong?" "Nothing Arch, its ok. I'll leave you for a while" Lexie said. She got up and kissed him on the cheek and left.  
  
Archie smiled. He was happy that he was remembering...but on the other hand it was quite sad to remember all the emotional times of his life. It was like someone had handed him a book called this is your Life...  
  
He could see all the mistakes he had made, been with the wrong people, said the wrong things. Yet he could also see the good things that had happened, and the times he had spent with people. Yet what annoyed him most was he couldn't remember certain things he had said to people especially Lexie. The romantic things they had done together, the things a couple would remember.  
  
But the reality was still hard for him. Why did he leave his house, Glenbogle? Was it still because of the fact his brother Jamie died by accident? He couldn't set it out of his mind and it was one of the first things he remembered. And who was that Paul, who's for this moment the Laird. They told him it's his brother, but Archie can't remember him at all. Lexie is his wife, but the way Paul sometimes could look at Lexie he didn't trust him. " If I want my wife completely back for myself I have to fight for her, although I can feel that she loves me. But there must have been something between them when I wasn't at home. I have to find out what it was. And I must get back my whole memory. Ooh who can help me?" Archie pondered on this latest thought, he knew without a doubt that Lexie loved him, but what if his memory didn't return, what if she felt there was always something missing, he realised he couldn't bear that thought and knew he had to talk to her about it.  
  
Lexie wandered downstairs into the library this was tough, yes it had been fun reliving memories, but it means so much more fun, when the person you are sharing the memory is was there at the time, of course Archie had been, but he simply didn't remember. She hadn't even got to tell him about their wedding. Perhaps she should take up to the wedding hilltop - it might trigger something, but what if it didn't, the tears began to fall again.  
  
So lost in thought she wasn't aware that she was not alone in the room, it wasn't until Paul spoke she realised he was there.  
  
"Lexie are you ok?"  
  
She spun round; Paul seeing her tears wrapped her in a comforting hug.  
  
Paul knew this was wrong, well not wrong he was merely comforting his sister in law, but his feelings and desire were wrong, he couldn't help it they had grown close during Archie's absence, but there had always been that distance and he could see clearly Lexie saw him as brother nothing else. He knew how much she loved Archie, but now this with the amnesia.  
  
Neither of them was aware that Archie had entered the room. He stood still in shock more than anything, he was confused, was it just as he suspected, who was this man Paul, he knew he was his half brother but what else did he know about him, he racked his brains but could find nothing, but at that moment in time he felt a deep anger toward him, a jealousy, yes he could see it was a hug of comfort, nothing more, but who knew what was going through Paul's mind or for that matter Lexie's.  
  
Suddenly they broke apart still unaware of Archie's presence, Lexie spoke first  
  
"I'm sorry Paul its just hard with Archie, I'm trying to help him, but what if he never remembers, its not the big things, its the little things, special moments, presents, conversations we've had" and with that she began to cry again.  
  
Archie felt helpless, confused and insure what to do left the room. Something in Archie's subconscious seemed to tell him he had walked away before in the past and not faced up to emotions but this time it was going to be different, so he turned and walked back into the library.  
  
He walked purposefully and they were aware of his presence. Lexie and Paul sprung apart, he blanked Paul and saw Lexie's face was tear stained  
  
"Lex what's wrong"  
  
"Archie I...this is so hard, I know its not your fault about your amnesia, but it hurts, the memories you've lost"  
  
Paul stood helplessly watching, they were both oblivious to him standing watching, how could he have ever thought she would have feelings for him.  
  
Archie moved closer to Lexie took hold of both her hands  
  
"I know that is why I came to find you, I want to talk to you I want to remember I want to understand, I need you to help me, I need you to tell me how you feel, I need to tell you how I feel."  
  
She began to smile "well I did have a thought earlier of somewhere I would like to take you, wait here let me go and wash my face."  
  
She left the room.  
  
Archie and Paul were alone, Archie turned to Paul. Paul smiled at Archie but his smile had a nervous air, Archie gave Paul a cold look.  
  
"I know you are my half brother, I know nothing else about you, I have to find out I have to remember, but don't think my amnesia has made me unaware of what is going on around me in the here and now. I am very well aware, I'm not exactly sure what I saw earlier but I want you to know I trust Lexie implicitly but you well I'm not so sure. I don't want to misjudge you but I saw your face, I've seen your expression when you look at Lexie. That is all I want to say right now"  
  
with that he left the room to find Lexie, leaving Paul's head spinning and feeling as if an ultimatum had been delivered. OK then, what could he do now? Could he come between them? Paul did have feelings for Lexie, but the only one she saw for this moment was again HIM. It has been difficult for Paul to be accepted by the Macdonald family. After a while, he was getting used to it and has been a little bit familiar to Archie before he left Glenbogle. It was the same with Molly; it also took a long time before she accepted him as a son of Hector.  
  
Hector the father he never had known.  
  
What should have happened if he has shown his feelings for Lexie in the time Archie was gone? But now he's back. Although back, his body is back, but where is his memory?  
  
"Oh here you are Archie, I've looked for you everywhere" Lexie found him back on his favourite place, nearby the Loch sitting on a rock.  
  
" Lexie, don't be angry to me cause I'm asking you this: What means Paul for you did something happens between you and him when I was away? " Archie looked at her deep in her eyes, on the way he only could look at her before he had that amnesia. Lexie was aware of it, could it be that his memory was coming back? She hoped it so, that this awful time was over.  
  
"Archie, no, there isn't anything special between us, why do you ask me this, you know that you're the only one I love. Oh Archie, I love you so much, can't you remember you said once to me 'I love I think I always have'? Did Paul say something to you that you ask me this? " Archie sighed " He didn't say something, but the way he looks to you. And the way he looks to me, it's just like he hates me". "Archie, no, you're not right, Paul isn't like that and there were no special feelings between us the last half year, he did help me with the work at Glenbogle, that's all " For some reason Archie didn't feel reassured by what Lexie had said, he believed her but there was a nagging doubt, it was so frustrating everything was so muddled, he really didn't need this added complication.  
  
"Archie, do you still want me to take you to our special place?"  
  
Archie pulled out his reflecting smiled at Lexie  
  
"of course!"  
  
They walked off in an amicable silence it was quite a trek from the house even though they took a short cut. As they walked they chatted about the estate, the hills, the river bogle and Lexie ended up telling him the story of Fleming and the hill race. Eventually they reached the hilltop and stood by the cairn.  
  
"Well" said Lexie "remind you of anything?"  
  
Archie frowned in concentration, and then slowly he began to smile.  
  
Meanwhile Paul was still feeling unsettled by what Archie had said to him earlier and was uncertain as to what he should do. He felt he couldn't leave things as they were, he wanted to get to know his brother, but he wasn't now sure how Archie felt. He couldn't stop thinking about Lexie; it was almost as if Archie's comets had brought her even further into the forefront of his mind. He kept thinking about hugging her and the smell of her perfume, which seemed to linger in the air around him. Golly and Duncan where thinking how they could help their Laird to get him his memory back.  
  
"There should be a way. I heard once to get one his memory back you should confronted him with something" Golly told. Duncan was thinking. "Hey, I think I know what we should do. Listen Golly!"  
  
Paul knew he had to take decisive action, he couldn't believe how much he had let his guard down, where was his army training now. He knew he couldn't run away from the situation that would be tantamount to admitting his true feelings and would that solve anything - probably not.  
  
He realised that what Lexie needed was interrupted time with Archie, to re- establish their relationship, he knew its foundation was strong but their was he was sure much they needed to discuss, he decided he would offer to take complete control of running the estate, take on Lexie's jobs - it was the least he could do. Was there perhaps though a part of him hoping that she would see him differently as a result of this gesture - he dismissed the idea?  
  
"You ran away and I found you, why did you run away?"  
  
Lexie took a deep breath  
  
"Because Katrina came back, she was an ex of yours, she wanted you back, I thought you had chosen her over me, I thought by marrying me you were settling for second best, I was wrong. You found me with Duncan's help and a tracking device" she smiled  
  
"a tracking device?"  
  
"Yes Duncan was experimenting with one on some rabbits he stuck one on my rucksack, helped you to find me, I'm glad he did! In fact you told me you'd followed your heart to find me, but Dunc let the cat out of the bag! Do you remember anything else?"  
  
Archie was silent for a moment  
  
"its hazy but I remember looking for you arranging to bring the minister up here, finding champagne to bring, and hoping I'd find you and that you would say yes and you did"  
  
They stood close looking at each other Lexie shivered in the chill wind, Archie reached out and took her face in his hands and kissed her passionately, they sank to the ground by the cairn.  
  
Eventually they broke apart and Archie leant against the cairn with Lexie leaning back into him and his arms wrapped round her, she told him all about the wedding the meteor shower, the things they had said to each, the celebrations and how magical it had been. Archie and Lexie were back at the house again. They were together in the office. It was the time for it to get Archie known all about the financials of the estate as far as he could get it in his mind.  
  
" Hi Lexie " Paul was coming in " Archie, you're also here? How are you for the moment? "  
  
Archie looked at him as if he would say "why can't I be here, it's my home "  
  
"I'm fine Paul, my memory is coming back in little parts. I'm glad that Lexie helped me in it " He laid his arm around Lexie's shoulders. Paul saw it and raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Lexie, there's something that I want to tell you. A group of people is coming this week and they want to winch down. I would them let do this from the roof of Glenbogle, do you agree with it? " "Isn't that to risky Paul and Arch, what do you think of it?"  
  
" Lexie, Archie isn't all right for this moment. At the time he left, the responsibility of Glenbogle is in our hands and we must order this together. Until Archie is better it should be better that he takes his hands of it before he takes the wrong decisions!"  
  
"What ", Archie shouted " Do you want to push me away from my own home? You never wanted that I should come back. The only thing you want is to get Glenbogle in your own hands and my wife with it, don't I have right? " His eyes were dark, he was very angry. He was shivering and trembling on his legs. The room went silent.  
  
"Well?" Archie said again, still shaking.  
  
"Archie I really don't think..." Lexie started but Archie interrupted her.  
  
"Shh...I want to hear what he has to say," Archie said loudly.  
  
Lexie was scared who was this man? He wasn't Archie, she was scared herself. She was begging Paul to say the right thing, for Archie to calm down but it didn't look like this was going to happen.  
  
"Archie...I never wanted that...or want it." Paul began scared himself. He looked at Lexie, he could see she was worried.  
  
Archie still had his arm around her, in his frustration he was holding her tighter and tighter. Paul saw what was happening, he couldn't concentrate on what he was trying to say. "Archie...let go a bit" Paul said touching Archie's hand around Lexie's shoulder. Archie flipped out and hit Paul right in the face. Paul fell back onto the desk.  
  
Lexie gasped, but didn't dare move to help him. Archie looked at what he had done, but it didn't effect him, he couldn't remember Paul one bit.  
  
Archie walked over to him, Paul sudded scared he was going to hit him again. "Don't you dare try and take over my home or my wife" Archie said turning and leaving.  
  
Lexie stood in between them, not sure weather to go see if Paul was all right and risk making Archie madder, or to follow him out and leave Paul. There was one thing that Archie had never been able resist it was his wife.  
  
Lexie stood in front of him and decided the best method of attack was not attack but distraction.  
  
"Archie" She whispered, trying to calm him down " what are you thinking?"  
  
" You don't want to know" He answered gazing up at her Paul was left on his own, still leaning back on the desk trying to take in what had just happened. As he stood up he was angry at first. Angry with Archie. How dare he get violent? Who did he think he was! But then, that was the problem, wasn't it. He wasn't entirely who he was – he wasn't fully "Archie." Not the Archie they'd all known and loved. And Archie still didn't even know who Paul was. And to be honest, even Paul wasn't feeling as he felt he should be. He was thinking things and feeling things towards his sister-in-law he knew he shouldn't.  
  
Damn! In a way, things had been so much simpler before Archie came home. Paul and Lexie had finally worked into a groove – they were partners in the running of the house, the running of the business. He felt comfortable with Lexie. More so than anyone else, save Golly. He shared a similar background with Lexie and it was because of Lexie he was even there in the first place – she'd convinced him to stick it out to begin with. And he had a sneaking suspicion she'd help talk Archie out of his initial anger and told him to give Paul a chance, as well. So the closeness he felt towards Archie, the fact that he now even had a family, a brother he felt so close to mere months ago, was all down to this woman.  
  
This woman he'd been feeling increasingly more for over the last few months. He knew it wasn't right. He knew she was his brother's wife. But his brother hadn't been there. Had been for months. And he'd catch her crying behind her bedroom door, or when she thought she was on her own in the study by the fire, or the rare moments she'd actually break down in front of him. And he'd been there for her. Oh yes, he'd always be there for her when she needed him. He knew she wasn't looking for anything more than some momentary comfort. To her, he could have been Duncan or Golly. But to him, each time meant something more. Which was why, at first when he realised what he was feeling, he tried to keep his distance. But it was futile. They were living in the same house, working in the same office, and attending some of the same meetings, eating meals together. Often she was his only ally, only until lately when Molly finally started coming around and accepted him.  
  
Oh, this is ridiculous! He KNEW this was wrong. He'd been wondering if he should completely cut himself off from this somehow or come clean and talk to Lexie about it. To perhaps help him deal with what he was feeling. And then Archie came home.  
  
And even then it could have helped him – had Archie come home and taken Lexie away, as was the original plan, then Paul's problem would have been solved. Lexie wouldn't have been around. No more temptation. But in a way this was worse. Not only was she still there, but Archie was there and he wasn't himself. So he certainly couldn't burden her with this. He'd have to keep this bottled up. He's a soldier, he should be able to contain and control himself, surely.  
  
Unrequited love. Everyone goes through it. Nothing more than puppy love, he tried to convince himself. Since he'd been in the Army from early on he hadn't allowed himself time for such things, so this was his first stab at young love gone wrong. That's what he'd have to convince himself. He had no choice. He couldn't hurt those he loved dearly. He just found this family and they'd come to accept him. And not only accept him, but take him in and allow him to lead them as his brother handed over the reigns. Never in a million years could he ever have expected something like that when he came tracking down a mystery man in a photograph. How could he risk hurting all of these people? He couldn't. He wouldn't. Never.  
  
Besides, Lexie didn't feel the same way about him, anyway, so it was all pointless.  
  
He wondered how Archie and Lexie were getting on... "Archie..." Lexie said touching his arm and stroking it like she used too, she hoped it would bring back the memories of this but no change.  
  
Archie shuddered, and took a deep breath.  
  
"I hate it when you keep things locked up like this" she whispered putting her head on his chest.  
  
He stood there motionless for a few minutes, before he embraced his arms around her and held her close.  
  
"Archie...Paul" Lexie began  
  
"Shh" Archie said kissing her head.  
  
Lexie was worried about Paul...and in some ways she felt bad, he had been there for her during the past few months. So had everyone else, as well, but Paul she could break down in front of, and he didn't mind. He would reassure her and make her feel ok, and now here she was, her man comes back and she totally blanks him out. It was like she had used him as a friend, and there he was lying in the office, bruised, and here she was out here hugging the man who had just hit her friend. " Archie. I've never felt scared around you before. NEVER." She answered, placing particular emphasis on the word  
  
" But this isn't you. This isn't what you're like"  
  
" How would I know" Archie muttered in defeat " I can't even remember what I was like, what I am like."  
  
" Oh Arch" Lexie murmured  
  
" I only know through you. Through others.... I only know what is I see reflect din your face."  
  
Lexie gave a little half smile, her speciality. Generally a warm up to a change in her voice and a touch of the hand  
  
" I want you to apologise"  
  
" Look Archie, I don't want to talk for Paul, I don't know what's going on in his head. But you were so violent to him. You must realise that he helped with Glenbogle to keep all things going on. Please respect it Archie. Oh my god, why are you changed so much, I want my old Archie back"  
  
Lexie laid her head on his shoulder. Archie was thinking. Should he apologise to Paul? For the moment he hated him. But Lexie was right. Paul did enough for the estate the last time. Archie only hoped that Paul's' feelings for Lexie were only a brother/sister feeling. But he was afraid it wasn't so.  
  
" Lexie I'm gonna try to talk to him, will you help me please " She looked at him with her big blue eyes and nodded.  
  
Lexie pushed her husband toward where Paul now sat in the lounge room  
  
" Hi Paul"  
  
" Hi Lexie" He looked at his brother " Hi Archie"  
  
" Paul Archie has something to say"  
  
Paul knew this well, he'd seen Lexie do it multiple times. She'd gotten round her husband again  
  
Lexie stood there smiling beside him, it was a while before Lexie then hissed "Arch" and pushed him forward.  
  
Archie put his hand on his neck "erm...Paul..." Archie began, he looked round at Lexie who smiled and nodded. "I'm sorry about earlier," Archie said Paul looked at Lexie; man this woman was good.  
  
Then he looked back at Archie and replied  
  
" It's okay. You've been through a rough time lately. You've got a lot to deal with"  
  
Archie nodded, then exited.  
  
Lexie gave Paul a smile then followed him. Paul was left baffled, how did she do it? But then Paul remembered this was Lexie. Lexie, who could sell ice, cubes to an Eskimo. She could convince anyone to do anything if she'd set her mind to it. It had certainly seemed as if Archie had been sticking to her quite a bit since his return. Maybe he was remembering things, or maybe he'd just found himself drawn to her. Either scenario wouldn't have surprised him. So Lexie seemed to have quite a bit of influence over Archie at the moment. Perhaps even more than she did before.  
  
In fact, if he still hadn't fully regained his memory, Paul wondered if Lexie would tell Archie of his plans to leave Glenbogle. Paul knew Lexie didn't really want to go. Would she take advantage of the situation? If Archie fell in love with his home once again maybe he wouldn't want to leave, either. And if he didn't, where would that leave Paul?  
  
The first thing to find out was how much Archie knew about his past. Maybe Golly knew. After all, Golly usually knew everything. Paul thought he'd see if he could track down the ghillie and see if he knew anything about this. So Paul set off to find Golly. He soon came across him down by the river.  
  
"Golly?" Paul spoke behind him  
  
"when the wind blows you know someone is going to ask something" Golly replied  
  
Paul stood there wondering about what Golly had just said before Golly eventually turned round smiling. "  
  
"What is it son?" Golly replied  
  
"Well I was just wondering...well I didn't want to ask Lexie and upset her...so could you just tell me how much Archie knows about his past? Like things he has decided for example." Paul asked,  
  
"You mean will he remember he wanted to leave?" Golly replied smiling.  
  
God he was good at this, maybe Lexie learnt from him. These two could certainly read someone's mind.  
  
"Well...erm..Yes" Paul replied feeling stupid " You didn't think I'd have thought of that?"  
  
" well...." Paul was still a bit taken a back  
  
" I bet you Lexie's thought about it"  
  
" Do you think she would...."  
  
" What? Convince him that he never wanted to leave?"  
  
" Well yeah" Paul answered  
  
Golly considered this for a moment, he'd known Lexie along time. But he also knew her priorities  
  
" I think she's going too concentrate on getting him back to himself, before she concentrates on something for her own gain. She'll wait a bit longer to see what he remembers, he barely remembers her now. It's like his falling for her all over again- he has to."  
  
" Was he like this the first time he fell for her?"  
  
" Like what?"  
  
" she could get him to do basically anything" Paul explained  
  
" Son, she could do that before he ever fell for her. Lexie has run this household for a lot longer then Archie"  
  
"Oh" "At first she was just the housekeeper, but her charm shone through" Golly continued to tell Paul the story  
  
"I can see what you mean" Paul replied not really thinking about what he was saying.  
  
Golly looked at him. "What do you mean son?"  
  
"I mean...erm...She must of helped Archie a lot...Lexie does so much" Paul said quick thinking.  
  
"Hmm." Golly thought.  
  
"So...how did it happen?" Paul asked now more interested.  
  
"Well the lass was very much in love with him before he knew he was in love with her" Golly smiled to himself, remembering the love sick Lexie.  
  
"Archie didn't know?" Paul said confused  
  
"You know when you see someone everyday...yet they see you as a friend, maybe a good friend...but you see something more...you feel something more for them...yet in time hopefully they will see it too" Golly said thinking about his situation with Molly.  
  
Paul thought about his situation with Lexie. If Archie noticed Lexie...would Lexie notice Paul? She was very good at seeing through people, getting into their feelings and helping them... Lexie was in the kitchen preparing dinner, cause Ewan had his day off. How long would it take before Archie should be better of this amnesia. Will he ever get back his whole memory? How awful was this time for her, she has her husband back, and on the other way he was gone. The Archie she fell in love. The Archie who could look at her with his wonderful dark eyes. The Archie who would do everything for his home and the estate. Although before he left, it was her job to run it all. Well it was good that she had Golly and Duncan, oh and not to forget Paul who helped her with it.  
  
She sighed at the moment Duncan came in into the kitchen.  
  
"Hi Lexie, how are you? Can I help you with something?" he asked taking some fruit to eat. "Well if you want to help me yes, but don't eat all the fruit otherwise I don't have anymore for the dessert "  
  
" Oh Duncan "she started crying again "Please can you help me with Archie's problems, aaawww!" she cut with a knife in her fingers, cause she didn't see what she was doing through all her tears.  
  
"Lexie watch out!" Blood was everywhere cause it was a very sharp knife she had in her hand. "Golly, Molly Archie come here help!" Duncan yelled... Paul was the closest to the kitchen and on hearing Duncan's cry dropped everything and ran.  
  
He reached Lexie minutes before the others... Having some first aid training from his Army days, Paul knew just what to do to quickly stop the blood flow. But while he was still tending to Lexie, Archie and Molly followed closely behind. Seeing what he considered Paul's "hands all over Lexie," Archie was none too happy. While he kept his cool enough to not make an immediate scene (no punches were thrown this time), there was palpable tension in the room. Lexie's eyes were on Archie the entire time and even Molly knew something was amiss.  
  
Despite his immediate jealousy and anger at what he saw, his first reaction was to check on his wife, so Archie asked after her. "Lexie? Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine, Arch..."  
  
Paul finished for her; "It's just a flesh wound. [Sorry, some Monty Python in there,]" smiling at Lexie.  
  
Archie was none too pleased that Paul was finishing his wife's sentences. That almost seemed a bit too comfortable for him.  
  
Lexie sensed the growing tension and tried to distract Archie. "It was silly, really. Duncan and I got to talking' and there I go, not paying' any attention. Serves me right."  
  
Duncan tried to help, not realising why Lexie was talking so fast but knowing she was trying shifting the focus for some reason. "Hey, if anything it's Ewan's fault. He should be here cooking. No day's off, I say."  
  
Lexie gave Duncan a thankful, smiling glance and looked back at Archie. But all he was doing was glaring at Paul, who hadn't taken his attention away from Lexie's hand. The bandaging was pretty much finished, so she wasn't sure why he was "lingering over the fingering." She almost laughed to herself over her little rhyme, what with the tension and all. But then she remembered Archie.  
  
Paul seemed oblivious to everything going on around him. All he was interested in was being in physical contact with Lexie. Why hadn't he thought of this before! Having physical peril come to her so he could come to her rescue! Ingenious!  
  
Lexie smiled, then withdrew her damaged finger with a grateful  
  
" Thanks Paul" before walking over to Archie  
  
Her husband wrapped his arm around her protectively and led her off.  
  
But not without saying to Paul "You can make yourself useful to prepare dinner further, cause Lexie isn't able to do it. Duncan can you help him? " Everyone was looking at Archie cause on this way they recognised him anymore. Being so arrogant. He never did before. Even Lexie looked at him with asking eyes "Arch, is that necessary to talk on this way to Paul "she said after they left the kitchen. Archie opened his mouth to give her an answer but on that moment the phone starts ringing. He took it and called his name "Who do you say you are? Flemming! How are you, that are a long time ago I heard you, you want to come to talk about the financials of the estate? Sure, when can we expect you?" Lexie looked again at him with her mouth open. He remembered Flemming? Was their still hope that his memory was coming back? Then Archie realised the same " I, I...Lexie I know that man, I can remember him... oh Lexie " he hugged her and his eyes were glancing.... " OH Arch that's great! What do you remember about him?" Lexie prompted  
  
" He helped keep the estate a float!" Archie exclaimed in pleasure, then his brow furrowed  
  
" what Arch?"  
  
" and he was head over heels in love with you...."  
  
Lexie gave Archie a sly, devilish smile and a reassuring squeeze to his arm. "Oh, Arch, that was nothing more than a schoolboy crush old Flem had for me. He's married now, to his boss at the bank. The woman he was here with last time. Anyway, it was thanks to Flem being head over heels in love with me that the bank kept floating the loan for the estate, if you can remember that..."  
  
"Vaguely, yes," Archie said with a smile. He was remembering that the friendly banker really hadn't been much in the way of competition to him, if he'd really thought about it. Though, at the time, Archie hadn't been pursuing Lexie.  
  
As the holes in his memory were filling in he was trying to figure out just why he hadn't pursued Lexie earlier into their relationship. What had been the roadblocks? If she had been there, right under his nose ever since he'd been beckoned home, why did it take years for him to see what was there all along? Had he been that blind? Jealous or not, it was taking Paul less than a year to realise what a good thing Lexie was, so he wondered why he'd been so slow on the uptake.  
  
And once he'd found her, why on earth was he away from her? Here he was a man with virtually no past. Well, a man re-finding his past. But he'd been drawn to her even before he even knew he was supposed to be. He just knew his destiny was with this woman. At this moment he couldn't stand the thought of being away from her. So why on earth had he been, let alone so from her when he'd had the accident that robbed him of his memory, his past, his life as he and his family and friends knew it? What could have possibly been more important to him than this woman? " What are you thinking?" Lexie asked, seeing the far off look in her husbands eyes  
  
archie snapped back to reality and looked at her, 'she asked that a lot considering he had a fair idea that she had always been able to read his mind easily'  
  
" What do you think I'm thinking about?" He tested with a smile  
  
" Me?" Lexie teased  
  
Archie's gazed softened " I never want to be away from you Lexie Macdonald. I want to be with you forever."  
  
Lexie grinned  
  
" why was I away from you anyway?" He asked, moving closer to her  
  
" Um.... Well" They were kissing each other as Paul was looking for her. He looked at it from a distance. Now he realised that he would never have a chance to come in her life. She's Archie's wife. She will always be. Whatever he would try or do, he couldn't keep her away from Archie. He felt very sorry about it but he must admit that it must be over. He had to banish her out of his heart. It would be difficult for him. What should he do, decide himself to go away or wait until Archie and Lexie will make a decision to stay or to start a new life somewhere else? After all, Archie lived here the most part of his life. Glenbogle must be lead by a real Macdonald and Paul was here for only a little more than one year.  
  
Paul turned around and left the house to work outside. He decided to wait and see how things would happen... Finally Archie managed to extract himself from his wife's lips and gazed into her eyes serious now  
  
" why did I leave Lex?"  
  
Lexie bit her lip, sure that he could see straight through her.  
  
She tried draw him to her again and distract him from his thoughts but it didn't work  
  
Lexie thought to herself 'Shall I tell him the truth why he left Glenbogle or shall I devise something else? I think it'll be better to tell him the truth, if I don't maybe I'll lose him again and I'll not survive it if he leaves me for another time' She looked at him and took a deep breath before she started to speak " Archie, you remembered all what happened with your brother Jamie, it was one of the first things you reminded? " Archie nodded at her, " Well it something that you take with you already a very long time. It was one of the reasons that you left Glenbogle together with Lizzie. You went with her to Nepal for a mission to complete for your father. You must ask her to read again that letter that she got and you read it before you left. Maybe you'll remind it after you read it. You always thought that it was your fault that Jamie died and that your father had never forgiven it to you. You thought it was a duty of you to climb that mountain to forget all your troubles and to ask your dad to forgive you. You thought you had to do this before you wanted to go further with your live. You asked me to come with you, but I can't leave this place. Glenbogle is was I belonging. When I was young your mother took me here to help her with the work in the house and she surrounded me with love, she treated me like a daughter. I can't leave her alone Archie " Again she laid her head on his shoulder and whispered further " You wanted to leave Glenbogle with the intention to never come back, to start a new life somewhere else, but I want to stay here Archie. I really love you I can't live without you. Please will you stay here with me? Please don't leave Glenbogle again. It'll be hard for me to leave the place I love." With tears in her eyes she asked him the last questions.  
  
Archie looked at her and then he gives her his answer.... Archie eyes suddenly grew cold and he looked into Lexie's, almost searching.  
  
"Hard for you to leave this place...or leave him?"  
  
" Archie!" Lexie recoiled in absolute shock.  
  
" Archie no!"  
  
she couldn't believe that he would say such a thing  
  
" Archie!" suddenly her voice became dangerously quiet  
  
" I just told you the truth about everything. I told you how you mean more to me then anything else in this world, and you accuse me of having an affair with your brother?"  
  
He'd never seen her like this.  
  
Not that he could remember.  
  
A feeling was rising up in him, what had he done...this was his marriage.  
  
" Lexie..."  
  
But Lexie ran away of him. She ran to her room and felt down on her bed crying. How could he accuse her of being in love with Paul? She never felt any feelings on that way for him. Only Paul tried to be close with her the last time. He tried to make Archie jealous. He did as if there had been something between them in the time Archie was away. How could Archie believe this?  
  
Lexie decided to go away. Alone. She put some luggage in a suitcase and left the house on the stairs at the side of the kitchen, hoping no one would see her. She hoped Archie would change his mind and realised that he loves her in stead of accusing her of something that wasn't true. But some one did see her.  
  
Archie was sitting just outside the door and looked up as she crept out.  
  
" Lexie"  
  
Lexie jumped and nearly dropped her bag  
  
" what are you doing here? You nearly gave me heart failure!" Lexie hissed  
  
Archie's eyes were as deep as the ocean as he gazed at her, she'd never seen such remorse  
  
" Lex I'm so sorry."  
  
She stood still and gazed back at him  
  
" Archie this is not like you. All these accusations, violence, jealousy"  
  
He bit his lip " I guess because I'm only just remembering my feelings my senses are heightened to other people's" he replied quietly  
  
" Well you're not doing very well with mine" Lexie answered  
  
" I know."  
  
Lexie shook her head in frustration  
  
" Oh Archie!" She was standing there with her hands on her hips; he looked at her with his wonderful dark eyes.  
  
"Will you please forgive me and don't run away from me? " Archie asked her, " Will you please give me a chance to recover and help me with it. Lexie I love you, I can't live without you ". After some moments Lexie nodded yes. Archie was standing up and walked to her, he took her in his arms and kissed her...  
  
Lexie sighed as Archie drew away and looked deep into her. She knew this was going to be hard for them both, and Paul well she didn't know what he was going to do, there was along way to go, this was just the beginning... and she had a good idea where they could begin!  
  
"Arch, I seem to remember you re-proposed to me some days ago, I know it was along time ago but do ya still mean it? Do you want to go through with it again?"  
  
"Course, anything to make you happy" he replied  
  
"Well we better get planning then!" she smiled, and he put his arm round her and they walked off into the sunset... 


End file.
